Auxetic materials have been made by a variety of methods, including etching, printing, die cutting, and laser cutting. Examples of various patent publications that describe auxetic articles and their methods of production include U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,320B1 to Alderson et al., U.S. 2005/0142331A1 to Anderson et al., U.S. 2005/0159066A1 to Alderson et al., U.S. 2005/0287371A1 to Chaudhari et al., U.S. 2006/0129227A1 to Hengelmolen, U.S. 2006/0180505A1 to Alderson et al., U.S. 2006/0202492A1 to Barvosa-Carter et al., U.S. 2007/0031667A1 to Hook et al. EP1,165,865B1 to Alderson, WO91/01210 to Evans et al., WO91/01186 to Ernest et al., WO99/22838 to Alderson et al., WO99/25530 to Lakes et al., WO00/53830 to Alderson et al., WO2004/012785A1 to Hengelmolen, WO2004/088015A1 to Hook et al., WO2005/065929A1 to Anderson et al., WO2005/072649A1 to Hengelmolen, WO2006/021763A1 to Hook, WO2006/099975A1 to Wittner, and in M. A. Nkansah et al, Modelling the Effects of Negative Poisson's Ratios in Continuous-Fibre Composites, JOURNAL OF MATERIALS SCIENCE, Vol. 28, 1998, pages 2687-2692, A. P. Pickles et al., The Effects of Powder Morphology on the Processing of Auxetic Polypropylene (PP of Negative Poisson's Ratio), POLYMER ENGINEERING AND SCIENCE, Mid-March 1996, Vo. 36, No. 5, pages 636-642. Although auxetic articles have been described in a variety of documents, the literature has not described a sufficiently satisfactory method of making an auxetic mesh in a continuous operation.